<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5SOS one shots by Phano2loveR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065785">5SOS one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR'>Phano2loveR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, High School, Love, Multi, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of 5 Seconds of Summer. You can add comments of who you want and I'll do my best to wrote it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Malum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you two not?" I asked Ashton as he was kissing Luke.<br/>
"Sad your boyfriend isn't here?" Luke asked with a knowing smirk. Calum wasn't my boyfriend...more like my friend with benefits.<br/>
"Shut up Luke." I said, glaring at Luke. Ashton gave me a look. He was so possessive over Luke, just this morning he almost broke my hand for going near Luke to give him a hug.<br/>
"Hey," I smiled at Calum who had just woken up. Calum smiled and put his arms out. I walked into his bunk and snuggled up next to him. It was our everyday thing on tour.<br/>
"Cal!" I said. Calum made me smile and feel things that I couldn't feel for anyone else.<br/>
"What were you doing before I woke up?" Calum asked, kissing my cheek.<br/>
"We were talking about this guy Mikey likes. He's a loser. Mikey is, not the guy. The guys too good for Mikey." I glared at Luke when he said that. I felt Calum shift behind me.<br/>
"Who?" Calum asked. He said it innocently, but the way his hand was squeezing my wrist said differently.<br/>
"You. Who else?" Ashton said, rolling his eyes. Calum let go, and I leaned into his chest.<br/>
"If Mikey liked anyone else, it'd be me. Come on, Muke?" Luke said, smiling. Ashton gave Luke a look. They were dating, and all over each other still...after 4 years.<br/>
"It's always going to be Lashton babe. You can try denying it but only I give the best blow jobs." Ashton said, mostly into Luke's ear. Ashton grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him away.<br/>
"You really like me, huh?" I blushed, and looked away.<br/>
"You look so hot right now. All on me, my dick hitting your ass. Just the way it always is."  I leaned in to kiss him,  and it was amazing. It always was.<br/>
"Want to do it?" Calum asked softly. I nodded. Every chance I got with Calum was what I wanted. Calum knew everything about me, he knew my safe words and everything.<br/>
"Where's the lube?" I nodded to my bunk. Which was when I realized I shouldn't have. One of our rules for being together was that my body could only be in his hands.<br/>
"I thought we agreed on no handjobs without the other? Mikey?" I looked to Calum,  and he had a sweet smile on his face.<br/>
"It's okay. But now, you can't touch me." I whined at the thought of not being able to touch him.<br/>
"Arch your back baby." Calum said, his hands brushing over my spine. He touched and touched, I begged and begged.<br/>
"Mikey?" Calum asked, before I was about to fall asleep.<br/>
"Yeah Cal?" I asked.<br/>
"Do you want to be boyfriends? I know I'm not good at this and I really wa-" I kissed him, slowly.<br/>
"Yeah." I said, and snuggled back into him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lashton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>His girlfriend in this isn't Sierra, it's a made up character. Also Michael is with Calum and Crystal in this. Luke isn't cheating on his gf, she thinks he's her bf.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Lukey huh?" Ashton laughed, and gave me a side hug. I blushed, and looked away.<br/>"You know, Lukey, I like your shirt better when it's off," Ash whispered by my ear, with a smirk.<br/>"Mikey wan-are you guys okay?" Calum walked into the dressing room. Ash's hands were on my shirt, I can see how it looked like he was trying to get me.<br/>"I don't know, are we?" Ashton looked at me. His hands were now off me, but his body was closer. I laughed and started walking away.<br/>"Luke." Ashton said, looking at his phone.<br/>"Yes?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I knew he would get mad at me for that, but he was always acting more mature on certain things, like responsibilities. I was responsible,  I paid my bills and everything, but he was more strict.<br/>"Come here, now." I glared at him, and it was like Michael sensed it because that was exactly when he walked in. Ash took my arm, tightly and pushed me into a drawer. <br/>"Let me go." I said. Ashton laughed, giving me a beer.<br/>"You stay. You move...You won't like me." I got up from the chair, Ashton knew I would do whatever he wanted because he was the one who helped me with everything, Arzaylea and my life. I had always looked up to Ashton, he was a good guy, he was smart, strong, and funny.<br/>"I'm only going to tell you once more, Luke." Ashton didn't want me moving because he knew my girlfriend was outside the door, waiting to see me. They hated each other before she and I met, I don't even know how they met. It also didn't help that she caught me kissing Ashton at my place.<br/>"I'm g-" Ashton grabbed my hand and put it to his coat. He grabbed my other hand and put it on his chest.<br/>"Ash?" I asked, confused as to what was happening. Calum looked at us, and looked at Michael.<br/>"If you guys make us sit through another one of your hook ups, keeping watch for Luke's girlfriend I'll force and I mean force you to watch me fuck Michael." Michael blushed, and kissed Calum on the cheek. <br/>"He will, and you know what? I won't stop him, I'll let him take me apart piece by piece." Calum and Michael had gotten together after they hooked up drunk more than once. <br/>"If you two don't leave I'll do something you both will regret. Which will be watching a certain movie over and over again." I looked at Ashton wondering what he meant. Calum took Michael's hand, after hitting Ashton in the back of the head. I looked around the dressing room with a smile.<br/>"Take off your shirt," I started to, but then he grabbed my pants.<br/>"My girlfriend is right nex-ohh okay." Ashton pressed his lips to mine, keeping me quiet as he started unbundling my pants.<br/>"Lube?" Ash asked. I shook my head, and tilted my head so he could start kissing my neck.<br/>"Baby, Luke, you know I can't fuck you unless we have lube." I gave him a look, because of all the times we had before. <br/>"Fine, but you have to suck I need this moist before I can get it in you " I nodded, opening my mouth. There's a lot of things that happened that can't be said out loud. Ashton was amazing, I felt amazing. It was like nothing could destroy us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Malum A.U.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's always going to be the same. You want him, he wants you. Mate, just go find him and tell him! Cal will understand." I said, glaring at Ashton from across the room. Ashton smiled at me, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. I didn't hate him, he was just an ass most of the time with all his buddies.<br/>"How do you know he wants me?" Michael asked, looking at me. I looked back over to where Ashton was, but instead he was gone. <br/>"Hey Luke." I spoke too soon. He was right beside me, with an arm around my shoulders.<br/>"Shouldn't you be playing football or something?" I asked. <br/>"Shouldn't you be studying for the test we have next hour?" Ashton asked, with a smile.<br/>"You shouldn't be here Ash. I was talking to Mike about something and we can't have you knowing." I said, looking at Mike before looking back to Ashton. <br/>"Luke, you know I won't tell anyone. Besides, why can't I know? I've been your guys friend for years." Ashton said. I knew he was right, he was trustworthy but if Calum ever found out...Michael would leave school. He thought there was no way Calum would ever like him back, but Ashton and I knew the truth. Calum liked Michael just as much as Michael liked Calum, but Michael was too afraid to make a move on him because of Calums football buddies.<br/>"Mike, is it alright if I tell?" I had to ask. Michael had just become my friend, after not liking me for two years when we had first met because he thought Calum liked me.<br/>"Yeah, sure. It's not like he doesn't already know." Michael said, looking at Calum who smiled at him. Calum and Ashton were the most friendly guys in the whole school, they played football, they had good grades, they were nice, and nothing like their teammates. Except for Jack, he was a nice guy but Ashton said he was off limits to talk to. Ashton was possessive, but he had good intentions. Ashton said Jack was off limits to talk to because he flirted too much, and Ashton and I were kind of a thing.<br/>"Michael-oow! Mike likes Cal." I said, loudly but not too loudly.<br/>"Ask him out mate! Calum has liked you since he first met you according to him." Ashton said, wrapping his arms around my waist.<br/>"Why can't it be easy like it is for you two? If I go over there, they'll make jokes, Cal will get embarrassed, a-"<br/>"Cal likes you. He won't let them make jokes. Every time we see them near you guys, we make them leave." Ashton said, breathing into my neck.<br/>"Last month?" I winced at that memory. Michael came to my house with a black eye, and a cut lip.<br/>"Okay, that doesn't count. If Calum didn't, he would've gotten kicked off the team. Also, I wasn't even there! I was with Luke." I smiled, Ashton had spent the afternoon studying with me because he knew how important grades were to me. Of course, the studying turned into kissing and touching but Ashton is a hot guy. No one could not want that, he's basically a greek god. He has abs, he has a good jawline, he is really smart, and a good guy.<br/>"So hurting me was the only way for him to stay?" Michael asked. <br/>"Yeah. If he wouldn't have done anything, he would've gotten kicked off the team. They hate you because your you know. I mean, I don't hate you, Cal doesn't hate you. It was hard for him because he loves footie, he has always wanted a spot on the team." Ashton explained. <br/>"Would you have done that?" Michael asked. <br/>"No, Mike I'm the oldest person on team. They know I wouldn't do that. Also, I'm the strongest person on the team, they never mess around with you when I'm around." Ashton had some control over the team, he was the oldest, strongest, and I think the smartest. <br/>"Cal just doesn't have the same respect yet." Ashton said, smiling at me.<br/>"Lunch is about over. Do you guys want to come to my place after school? Calum will be there." I nodded to Ashton, and kissed him.<br/>"Lets go to class." I said, Ashton smiled and kissed me. We weren't big on affection at school, but Ashton was irresistible and he was sweet.<br/>"Let's skip." Ashton whispered. I didn't like skipping, but I did when it involved Ashton.<br/>"Fine, but you text Cal and I'll text Mike." Ashton grabbed my waist and pulled me to the bathroom.<br/>"Not what I had in mind babe." I smiled, and blushed. <br/>"I don't know. Michael's pretty worried, a-" Ashton started kissing me. I was speechless until he stopped. When he stopped, the day was over. We did more than just kiss, but that's a story for another day.<br/>"Is Calum here yet?" Michael asked, walking to the front of Ashton's house. I walked with Michael to Ashton's house to cool Michael's nerves.<br/>"Not yet, Ash said he'd text me when they get here." I said, opening the front door. I wasn't breaking in, Ashton wanted me to come before they did to make it easier for Michael.<br/>"Hey." I looked around and saw Ashton standing at the doorway.<br/>"Did you text me?" I asked. Ashton smiled, and made his way over to me.<br/>"No, but Cal is here. We should tell Mike. By we I mean you because he'll probably yell at me if I do it." I nodded, and leaned in to Ashton before leaving.<br/>"You can't just do that Luke." I laughed, and kissed him.<br/>"You uh look good Cal." Michael said, playing with his fringe. <br/>"You too Mike. Like really good. Like you're pizza and I'm you. Or your you and I'm pizza." Calum started to rumble, and looked to Ashton for help. I really liked Calum, he was an honest guy. <br/>"Calum likes you." Ashton said. I smiled, and shook my head.<br/>"You do? Like as a friend? Because that's great if you do. Friends are gr-"<br/>"Not as a friend. More as a boyfriend, like a I-want-you-to-have-sex-with-me-every-single-way kind of boyfriend." I added.<br/>"Shut up Luke." Calum said, giving me a smile. <br/>"You're not messing with me?" Michael asked in a small voice.<br/>"Why would I bring him here to mess with you? Why would Luke let me?" Ashton asked. Michael looked confused. <br/>"Uh maybe because Luke's obsessed with you, and would do anything for you?" It was phrased as a question. I blushed and gave Michael a look.<br/>"Calum's not messing with you. He likes you. Has liked you for about five years." Ashton said, wrapping his arms around my waist.<br/>"I like you Mike, as a best friend, as more than a best friend. Why do you think I wanted you to be my first kiss? It was because I knew no one could ever compare to you. It isn't a joke, if it were all my teammates would be with me. Also Ashton would be doing Luke so Luke wouldn't see what's going on." What's with these people?<br/>"I like you too, Cal." Michael said, shyly. Calum smiled, and Michael smiled back. <br/>"You two can go now." Calum said, giving Ashton and I a weird look. I took Ashtons hand, and waited on the other side of the door so I could know what was going on. There was a lot of movement, and kissing sounds. I took that as a good sign, and Ashton and I left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>